¡Tengo Hambre!
by Luciel-San
Summary: Tal vez algo dulce no estaría nada mal... [NaLu / Natsu x Lucy]


**_Hola a todos ^^! Este es sólo un fic que se me ocurrió porque tenía hambre xD_**

**_Disfruten! _**

**_P.D. Contiene escena de besos y pensamientos no muy sanos, se recomienda discreción (? Esta es la primera escena de besos que escribo no me juzguen ;w;_**

**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Trollshima, la historia es mía._**

* * *

**_¡Tengo Hambre!_**

—Oye, Luce—

—¿Si Natsu?

—Tengo hambre...

—...

—Luce~ tengo hambre~

—...

—Tengo hambre Luce...

—...

—¡Luce!

—...

—¡LUCE!

—No Natsu

—¡LUCY!

—¡POR DIOS NATSU!

—¡Pero tengo hambre Lushy!—balbuceó Natsu mientras le gruñía el estómago.

Lucy suspiró. Desde hace ya casi 2 semanas que Natsu venía a su casa solo para comer y el colmo es que ella siempre era la que cocinaba.

—¡No Natsu! Ahora estoy muy ocupada escribiendo mi novela. Sí quieres algo, preparalo tú—le dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en su historia.

—Pero Luce-

—Sin peros Natsu, es eso o nada— y sin más, volvió a escribir.

Natsu frunció el ceño. A él le encantaba la comida que hacia Lucy, en especial la carne ligeramente quemada que hacía solamente para él. No quería preparar su comida pero... Tenía hambre. Así qué sin darle más vueltas al asunto, fue hacia la cocina.

Cuando estuvo ahí, abrió el refrigerador, el cual ahora estaba lleno de comida. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento. ¡Al ver tantas comidas en un solo lugar que ni se podía decidir que comer! Sin más que pensar, cogió varias cosas de la nevera, entre ellas tenía crema batida, fresas, un pedazo de bizcocho de vainilla y un poco de chocolate. Tenía ganas de comer un postre. Así qué preparó un clásico y simple pastel de fresas.

Natsu se sentó en una de las sillas de su comedor y comenzó a comer.

—Mmmhnmm—saboreó cada una de las cucharadas de aquel delicioso postre. Era verdad que la rubia si sabía elegir que comprar para comer, pero cuando iba por la mitad del pastel, algo lo detuvo.

Para el pelirosa, la sala se inundó de un olor, una fragancia simple y única en su tipo. 'Vainilla y fresas' pensó. No sabía de donde provenía, así que agudizó su oído y pudo oír el sonido de agua cayendo. Alguien se estaba bañando. Lucy estaba tomando una ducha y al parecer con la puerta ligeramente abierta, dejando esparcir su aroma por toda la casa.

_"Y por estas cosas es que no es tan bueno ser un dragon slayer."_ Pensó en su interior. Diablos, ¿Acaso Lucy no sabía que lo estaba volviendo loco? Usando esas minifaldas que enseñaban más de lo necesitado, ese pedazo de tela a la que llamaba blusa y esos trajes que destacaban sus curvas. Y tampoco tendría suficiente tiempo como para matar a los pervertidos que la miraban. ¡Lo iba a volver loco!

Y ahora lo iba a matar. Dejando la puerta del baño abierta para que su aroma se esparciera por la casa y su mente no tan inocente comenzára a imaginar cosas inapropiadas que un chico se le estaría prohibido imaginar con su mejor amiga de protagonista. _"Malditos sentidos de dragón, maldita mi conciencia."_

Respiró profundo _"Ok Natsu, sólo ve hacia el baño, cierra la puerta y termina tu querido pastel de fresas"_ pensó. Y con esa misión en mente dejó el pedazo de pastel en la mesa y fue hasta el baño de la rubia sigilosamente para que no lo fuera a acusar de pervertido y echarlo de la casa.

Pero justo cuando estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño, esta se abrió mucho más dejando ver a cierta rubia en toalla. Natsu se quedó perplejo. Si antes lo estaba matando con su aroma, ahora lo iba a asesinar sin piedad. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver a Lucy en toalla, su cabello rubio algo mojado y su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo cubierto por una toalla que apenas cubría lo que eran sus pechos y su trasero.

—¿Natsu?—y su voz. Ay, su voz. Ahora si que ya no estaba en el mundo.

_"A la mierda todo"_ pensó. Y sin más, tomó a Lucy por los hombros y la besó. La rubia estuvo sorprendida al principio pero no tardó en corresponder aquel beso sorpresa. Las manos de la rubia se cerraron detrás del cuello de Natsu mientras que las de este descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Fue un beso suave y tranquilo al principio hasta que Natsu lamió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica, su lengua pidiendo entrar a lo que ella aceptó gustosa abriendo un poco su boca. Poco a poco el beso se volvió apasionado y salvaje mientras sus lenguas peleaban en su interior hasta que se tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

_"Fresas y cremas"_ pensó Natsu volviéndose a relamer los labios, ahora viendo a Lucy poniéndose un poco más roja cada momento. Ahora ella iba a saber lo que se siente que alguien te vuelva loco. Y sonrió. Por otro lado Lucy estaba sorprendida al igual que sonrojada por lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera podía pensar claramente en que decir, así que sólo dijo lo primero que pensó.

—¿Q-que n-no tenías ha-hambre?—tartamudeó sin pensar.

—Sí—dijo Natsu poniendo una mano en su mejilla—Solo que ahora... De algo más.— y así volvió a apoderarse de los labios de la rubia.

Ese pastel iba a tener que esperar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! La verdad no se cómo terminó así .w. En serio, ese no debía ser el final.**

**En fin... Estuvo mala verdad ;w;? Déjenme sus consejos en unos reviews!**

**Se les aprecia mucho 7w7**

**Se despide de ustedes, Luciel-San~**


End file.
